


Some Storybook Ending

by PseudoMon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Post-Ending, Weddings, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoMon/pseuds/PseudoMon
Summary: Bernadetta is starting to feel like she's just a character in some fairy tale that ends with a happily ever after.Dribble for Felibern Week 2020.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Some Storybook Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for Felibern Week 2020 hosted on @felibernweek on Twitter. Today's theme is celebration.
> 
> I will RIDE AND DIE for Felix/Bernadetta.

Bernadetta is starting to feel like she might not be a real person. Maybe she's just a character in some fairy tale, something that began with the heroine suffering a variety of hardship and ending with her living happily ever after. And she's getting very close to the happily ever after part.

It couldn't be real, right? Any of this? Them winning the war, defeating the forces of darkness to find peace in the land. Felix holding her hand as they fought the last of them, asking her to marry him in the heat of battle. Oh _Goddess_ , Felix _asking her to marry him_. It was just your imagination, Bernie. It's jut the stress. You got this whole thing in your head.

But then there was the ring, and Felix, flustered, holding it up to her. And _oh Goddess_ , he was proposing to _her_. It wasn't until he held her close afterwards that any of this hit her. The war was over. No more blood, no more fear that she would lose him to the enemy's fire. A happy ending.

Is any of this even real?

Bernadetta looks up, realising that she was lost in her thoughts while looking at plates of sweet treats. She looks around the room, at the party, the ball, the feast. Everyone is wearing such nice dresses. It's the kind of wedding she only ever imagined in fairy tales.

Her eyes catch the ring on her own finger. She's married. _Married_. And not to some snotty noble her father has picked for her. She blinks as the scenes play back in her head. Seteth's blessing. Felix's expression mixing between an annoyed scowl at the congregation but a shy smile just for her.

Some guests she barely knows walk up to her to congratulate her on her union. She tries to accept them gracefully, but inside, she squirms. It feels odd, even disturbing, to have so many strangers in an event that is supposed to be hers. House Varley and Fraldarius have powerful political allies even after the war and the professor had asked her and Felix, practically begged them, to hold this event so she could start the work mending the kingdom.

The professor. Now, hers is the most stroybook story of them all. She came from humble beginnings as a mercenary to become the ruler of a united Fodlan.

Bernadetta shivers a bit. Becoming a ruler sounds like the perfect storybook ending, but she knows it just means more work. Work that requires talking to _a lot of people_ , no less. Maybe the professor's story isn't so fairy tale after all.

When the strangers have left and Bernadetta is sure no one is watching her, she slips out of the hall and into the garden outside. There are people around there, still, but not as many. She can hear birds singing, can feel the breeze of the wind. Only then she realises how stuffy the dining hall was.

She makes her way around the garden, looking for a nice secluded place where she can be at peace, and suddenly she finds Felix. He's crouching down on the grass, feeding crumbs of fish to a whole colony of cats. He looks up when she approaches and something of a smile flashes in his face. She's only ever seen him smile like that for her. "Bern! Not staying at the party?"

Bernadetta shakes her head. "It kinda scares me in there, honestly."

Felix nods, an understanding passing between them. Wordlessly, because she trusts that no words need to pass between them, Bernadetta walks over and sits next to him. Some of the cats begin to nudge her and some start to crawl up her leg. One of the cats purr when she pets it, and it purrs again when Felix does the same, their fingers intertwining on its head.

If this is some fairy tale, she would be a beautiful princess and Felix would be a knight in shining armor. They would still be in the wedding feast, accepting the adoration of the people. But she's no princess and Felix is hardly a knight, and instead of a wedding feast they're here entertaining a court of cats.

Without realising it, she's been leaning on his shoulder, on the arms which have saved her life countless times. He leans down and kisses her cheek, and though they both blush furiously she at least no longer freaks out when that happen. She can have this. She can let herself have this.

This is no fairy tale, but Bernadetta doesn't need a storybook ending. As long as they're together, everything will be fine.


End file.
